


Plans within Plans

by Katrina



Series: Trope Bingo [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Creeper Urahara, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Possessive Ichigo, Possessive Urahara, Sort of Dark UraIchi, Very much AU time, soul bonding/soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Urahara has ideas and plans. He simply expanded them to include Ichigo and what he is.Then they get expanded more to include -who- Ichigo is.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Trope Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 253
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Plans within Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is the UraIchi discord's fault. Blame them. Might have to write more in this universe.

Aizen, Urahara could admit, was a master of the game. It didn’t help that Urahara simply hadn’t been paying attention to the man. 

Well, now he was. 

Though it amused him what he found out. Clever Yoruichi, with her ways in and out of Soul Society that couldn’t be blocked, had managed to get a lot of information back for him. She was the only one he really trusted, of all those in exile with him. The others were too emotional, caught up in their own despair over what had happened to them. Even Tessai was distraught.

He supposed that was understandable, but very much less than helpful. 

Still, once he stabilized them, Urahra felt a responsibility for them. The newly hollowfied shinigami were still processing things, trying to figure out how to even function, and he did his best to help. The training differed for each of them as he tweaked with it. Testing, experimented. He wanted to know the best way to deal with this.

Even as he was helping, he planned.

Yoruichi had teased him over the years for being a schemer. Even when he was sent on simple assassination missions, he came up with dozens of plans. Sometimes hundreds. It was simply the way his mind worked. He could no more stop doing it than she could stop breathing. 

One of those plans, years later, actually came true. 

It was a wild idea. Creating someone who carried the major soul lineages. A delicate thing, since soul suicide was always a thing. One that was far too easy to trigger.

And then it fell into his lap. 

When he set things up to help Isshin and Masaki, he made sure that their first born would end up with all the power of the hollow. Any children after that would have to deal with only having the shinigami and quincy powers. He made a note to see how they developed as well. If the pair had more children. 

His focus, though, was on the first. 

It was delightful when Masaki tolerated his attention when she was pregnant. But this baby, this tiny thing she was carrying, it was easy to lead her and Isshin to the idea it might have complications with everything they were. With the way their own souls were bound with each other, and how that power might affect their unborn child. 

The Hogyoku, born from Urahara’s own soul and powers, was easy to bring into contact with her the entire time. Ryuuken also checked up on his cousin, but Urahara was the one who had a delicate enough touch to feel the energy patterns of the baby. 

Really, they should be happy he was so interested. It would have been so easy to lose the child, with the spiritual energies conflicting so much. It was easy to use the Hogyoku to guide those as he wanted, a perfect blending. A balance. 

He smiled when the baby was born. A tiny little boy, already loud and full of fight. 

Urahara was delighted. 

Even more so when Isshin found him and suggested they might have a way to beat Aizen. It was even better that Urahara himself didn’t have to suggest it. 

Masaki must have some idea of what her husband and Urahara talked about, because she took a bit more of a wary attitude around him after that. Not that it stopped him. Urahara had been an assassin for more decades than Masaki had lived years. The day he couldn’t hide his presence and continue to check up on the child, letting the boy play with the Hogyoku during the night, was the day he gave up and let Aizen win. 

Ichigo. What a name. It made Urahara smile. 

As Ichigo got older, it was a delight to watch the boy grow. He still visited every few nights, wearing things that were distinctly different than his normal attire. After all, every child needed an imaginary friend. 

Partly, it was because he wanted to keep helping Ichigo’s power grow. Every time he did this, the Hogyoku grew in power. He could feel it thrum each time it drank from the power of Ichigo’s mixed heritage. 

Such a charming boy. 

Partly he visited because it was nice. The Hogyoku was formed as much from Urahara’s soul as anything else. And he was meshing it with Ichigo’s own soul on a regular basis. That led to complications. Not bad ones, but Ichigo was one of Urahara’s. More than anyone else had been Urahara’s. Even Yoruichi wasn’t part of Urahara’s soul. 

That part of his soul grew fast, and Urahara was delighted at how the boy seemed to adore him as much as he found himself adoring the boy. It was an odd sensation, a gentle warmth that filled him. 

Urahara wasn’t used to that sort of thing, and found it somewhat uncomfortable. 

Then that warmth broke. Shattered into a thousand pieces. 

Ichigo had lost his beloved mother.

On one hand, Urahara mourned for this child who had become part of his soul. Ichigo was his most precious treasure, and it hurt him that Ichigo was in so much pain over this. 

On the other hand, Masaki was the only one who could have stolen Ichigo from him, and Urahara was just as happy that he wasn’t the one who murdered her. It would have happened eventually, but now his hands were clean. 

He did step in, assisting Isshin as he could while the man reacted to part of his own soul being broken. The man was nominally one of Urahara’s people, but not even as closely as the Visored were. And nowhere as close as Ichigo himself was. Even Ichigo’s sisters were more Urahara’s people to protect than Isshin, simply from how much Ichigo loved them. 

It was a troubled time. Isshin focused mostly on the girls. Urahara was both pleased, and highly annoyed at that. The man had another child, who was even more traumatized than his sisters were. Their mother had died on him, after all. 

But it also meant that when Ichigo came wandering into the shoten, nobody was really looking for him. 

Looking down at the boy, who was dripping wet from the hard rain that had been falling, tears still visible as he wept, Urahara frozen, uncertain for once. 

Ichigo knew what to do, and he flung himself at the older man, a wail breaking free. When Urahara finally got the boy calmed down and dry, Ichigo had explained. He knew what Kamen-san felt like. So he followed his heart to find the man. 

It made Urahara pleased to know that the boy felt their connection. Both for the strength it implied of Ichigo’s powers, and for the fact he felt their bond as well. That he felt it enough to trust that it would lead him to someone to help.

Ichigo’s trust was a heady thing. Urahara kept the boy with him that night, spending hours running his fingers through orange hair after Ichigo fell asleep. 

He didn't know how to take this sensation. He wanted to test the boy, to see how powerful he was now, especially after an attack like this. Then there was the urge to protect, to guard. That made sense. Ichigo was as much part of him as he was now part of Ichigo. And a hollow had tried to take that away. 

There was simply no other choice. He was going to have to train the boy. 

Ichigo was -his-. 

He did have to beat least a little subtle about this, however. Aizen still sent spies out on a regular basis, though Urahara left them alone for the most part. Isshin sometimes whined about him spending time with Ichigo. Mostly because he encouraged Ichigo to be as vicious as needed. Especially when Isshin started that ridiculous ‘training’ of his. 

Shinji was the most annoying. He started popping up on a regular basis, studying Ichigo when the boy happened to be there at the same time. He never asked, but Urahara knew the other was still deciding on what to say. The leader of the Visored took his own duties seriously, just as much as Urahara did. And, if any of them really knew what Urahara himself was like, it was Shinji. 

Finally, the man sat down at Urahara’s table and asked. “This kid really going to be able to defeat Aizen?”

Urahara drank the tea that Tessai had been so generous in making for them. He smiled at the larger man, silently thanking him. That got a small smile in reply, and then the kido master went off to do his own personal work. 

“Yes.”

It was a simple answer, but Urahara meant it. Ichigo was going to be able to do just that. And more, though he saw no reason to tell the other man that. 

It was not just Aizen that was a problem in Soul Society. There were a great many issues that were going to destroy a very delicate balance. Urahara had -plans- on how to fix those issues. 

Shinji tried to get more out of him than that, but Urahara simply deflected, as he was very good at doing. At last, Shinji just shook his head. 

“I hope you know what you are doing,” he finally said. But Urahara knew his desire for revenge against Aizen would bend Shinji’s moral code just enough to let this go. 

He did, as well. For the next six years, Urahara trained Ichigo. He taught the boy how to think and how to fight. He taught him how to control an ever increasing level of power. He taught him how to read the people around them, to figure out what it was they wanted. 

Ichigo soaked it all up. 

He was perfect, as far as Urahara was concerned. They had even made sure to leave a layer of wild power over the finely honed core of Ichigo. All the better to make himself look untrained, untouched. Easy to manipulate for someone like Aizen. 

The first time Ichigo kissed Urahara, it was a shock to them both. They had been sitting together, both touching the Hogyoku as Ichigo poured himself into it again. This was a regular event for them. Urahara fed it most of the rest of the time. Both his energy and the energy of those hollows he helped clean up after. 

Really, the shinigami who guarded this area were such messes, it was ridiculous. 

They both had it, and Urahara was just admiring the look of his boy. Ichigo, who had finally grown into those long legs and arms, who’s shoulders had broadened out in a very appealing way. It was like looking at a work of art that one had put so much time and effort into. 

Urahara would burn the world for his lovely boy. 

Then, between them, the Hogyoku rang, a jolt of power hitting both of them. 

Both of them were startled, and the orb glowed, then shattered between them. But the glow didn’t fade, instead, it soaked into both their skin. 

“It’s completed,” Urahara said with a startled voice, eyes wide. Really, he wasn’t sure if this plan was going to work. Over the years, it had turned into a thing that was as much about spending time with Ichigo as trying to complete the orb. 

But now, the things they could do, with the two of them. There was so much they could -fix-in a corrupt system. Ichigo and himself. They both stared at the spot it had once been, then Ichigo yelped in delight and flung himself forward. 

The kiss was not really the best. It was all mashed lips and teeth clicking against each other and noses bumping hard. But it was really everything Urahara could want from his Ichigo. He felt the other under his hands a moment, and Ichigo was trying to touch him back. Though, after a moment, Urahara broke the kiss.

Pulling back, he looked at the boy, brows arched. Ichigo grinned back, eyes a bit wild and almost glowing with power. 

“Really?” A question and an offer, all in once. And, of course, Ichigo got it all. 

They were part of each other's souls, after all. Ichigo was his.

“Always,” Ichigo said back, reaching for him again. “You’re mine, after all.”

Urahara could only agree.


End file.
